


Borrowed Love

by kwsnia_1027



Series: Borrowed Love (SEUNCAT&SEUNGSEOK) [1]
Category: UNIQ, UP10TION, X1 (Korean Band), victon
Genre: Alzymiers Disease, Contains unexpected happening especially with the medical issues, Illness, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwsnia_1027/pseuds/kwsnia_1027
Summary: It was a story of a young man with alzymiers disease and his life as he choose to what path he will walk. Would it be the path where he is used to or a new path that fulfills the emptiness he’s feeling.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok / Cho Seungyoun, Kim Wooseok / Han Seungwoo
Series: Borrowed Love (SEUNCAT&SEUNGSEOK) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864318





	Borrowed Love

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️Warning‼️ This may contains unexpected happening especially with the medical issues about Alzymiers Disease. The author does not have any background nor knowledge with the said disease. Thank you ☺️

Pinapanood lamang ni Wooseok ang kasintahan habang nag iimpake ito. He have to go back to Korea because of family issues. Hindi rin naman makakasama si Wooseok dito dahil sa hindi alam ng kanyang kasintahan kung kailan ang balik nya at mukhang matatagalan din sya doon. Hindi rin naman maaaring iwan ni Wooseok ang itinayong coffee shop, kinakailangan nyang pagtuunan ng pansin ang lumalaking negosyo. “Mag iingat ka dito okay? Lagi mong ilo-lock ang pinto at mga bintana. Wag na wag kang magpapapasok ng hindi mo kilala.” Paulit ulit nyang bilin sa kasintahan. 

“Makakalimutin ako, Seungyoun” malungkot na tugon niya dito. Agad namang itinigil ni Seungyoun ang ginagawa at humarap sa direksyon ni Wooseok. He cupped Wooseok’s cheek while staring into his eyes dearly. “I know, that’s why I’ll call you every night before going to sleep just to remind you that, okay?” Malambing na sambit ni Seungyoun. “Babalik ka naman diba?” Hindi na napigilan pa ni Wooseok ang lungkot sa pag alis ng kasintahan. Dahan dahang tumulo mula sa mga mata neto ang luhang kanina pa nyang pinipigilan. “Why are you crying, Love?” Seungyoun asked his boyfriend, rubbing his thumbs in Wooseok’s cheeks. Mapait sya napangiti at hinila si Wooseok para yakapin ito. 

The moment Seungyoun hugged Wooseok, the latter burst into tears, sliding his arms to return Seungyoun’s hug tightly. For 10 years na magkakilala sila, 6 years na silang mag kasintahan. They’re like normal couples you see everyday. Minsan masaya, minsan malungkot; nag-aaway, nagkakatampuhan, nagseselos, nagkakasakitan at napapagod. For 6 years, kahit pa gaano kalala ang away, tampuhan at kahit sobrang nakakapagod na, magpapahinga lang sila tapos aayusin nila ulit. Si Seungyoun na lang ang meron si Wooseok, wala kahit sino, si Seungyoun lang that’s why he promised to himself na hindi nya hahayaang mawala sa kanya si Seungyoun. He will do everything just to make him stay. 

Hindi nya nagawang sagutin pa ang tanong ng nobyo at basa na din ang dibdib neto dahil sa luha. “I’ll be back, I promise.” Bulong ni Seungyoun habang yakap yakap ang nobyo. “You have to, ikaw na lang meron ako Love” pahayag ni Wooseok. “Ihahatid mo ba ako sa airport?” Tanong ni Seungyoun, agad namang humiwalay sa pagkakayakap sa kanya si Wooseok para punasan ang luha galing sa pag-iyak. “Oo naman, and ako din magsusundo sayo kaya bumalik ka agad, okay?” Sagot ni Wooseok habang nag pupunas ng luha at ngumiti ng matamis. 

Pinilit ni Wooseok na ngumiti at ipakita sa kasintahan na hindi dapat ito mag alala pa sa kanya. Alam ni Wooseok na kaya nya, pero hindi nya alam kung gaano katagal nya kakayanin.  
Without thinking, Wooseok pushed himself up to reach for Seungyoun’s lips. When their lips met, with eyes close, hiniling ni Wooseok na wag ng tumuloy si Seungyoun. Agad na napayuko si Wooseok matapos humiwalay sa halik. He’s not usually the one to initiate a kiss, he was used to receiving bunch of it. Seungyoun smiles at the sudden action of his boyfriend. 

When they arrived at the airport, biglang ayaw ng tumuloy ni Wooseok. Hindi agad sya bumaba sa kotse “Love? I’m gonna be late to my flight” pagtawag ni Seungyoun sa nobyo habang nakasilip sa nakabukas na pinto ng sasakyan. Agad namang bumaba si Wooseok at sinundan si Seungyoun sa loob. 

Nalulungkot sya na kailangang umalis ni Seungyoun, mas ikinalungkot pa nya na hindi nya alam kung kailan ang balik nito. Tahimik lang syang nakasunod kay Seungyoun,watching his boyfriend walking without him by his side. That’s when he realize that Seungyoun can live without him. While Wooseok? He can’t. Bigla na lamang syang napatigil sa pag lalakad, not knowing na kanina pa syang tinatawag ng kasintahan. “Love” tawag ulit ni Seungyoun dito sabay ang pag hawak sa kamay nito, “you’re spacing out” tumitig lamang sa kanya si Wooseok. “You okay?” Muling tanong ni Seungyoun sa nobyo but the latter just smiled. “Mala-late ka na diba? Lika na?” Aya ni Wooseok at naunang maglakad. Natuloy ang alis ni Seungyoun and Wooseok didn’t cry which surprised Seungyoun. 

Kinakabihan, Seungyoun called to remind him to close the doors and windows. He asked the smaller if he eats his dinner and if he drink his medicine. Wooseok smiles as if Seungyoun can see it, “Yes, I did. Don’t worry about me I can take care of myself” but Seungyoun just sighed from the other line. “I love you” Seungyoun almost whisper but still heard by Wooseok and shed a tear. Hindi maiwasan ni Wooseok ang hindi malungkot. He have to be strong pero kailangan din nyang maging weak paminsan minsan. He let his tears flows down his cheeks while hugging his knees. “I love you too” Wooseok said with voice shaking. 

“I know you’re crying but please don’t hide it. I’m sorry if I had to leave and left you there all alone by yourself. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ko gustong isama ka dito so that I can be with you here. But you have your own responsibilities and priorities na kailangang asikasuhin dyan.” Ramdam ni Wooseok ang lungkot sa boses ni Seungyoun. If he had a power, Wooseok wishes to have a teleport power or the ability to fly so that if he misses Seungyoun he can just teleport or fly to where si beloved. 

“Sorry kung ngayon pa ako umiyak, I can just cry after we finished talking pero eto ako umiiyak. I’m sorry Love” muling pag-iyak ni Wooseok. Pilit man nyang pigilin ang mga luha na wag dumaloy, pilit man nyang tahanin ang sarili at ipaintindi na okay lang, hindi nya magawa. He’s weak. Kailangan nya lang ilabas lahat ngayon para makalaban ulit bukas. 

After ilang minutes ay tumahan din si Wooseok sa pag iyak. Seungyoun hummed a lullaby and soon make Wooseok to fall asleep. Bago pa man ibaba ni Seungyoun ang telepono ay bumulong pa ito “I love you so much, Wooseok”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and leaving kudos and sharing comments are 100% appreciated. Thank you ☺️


End file.
